Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) which are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. Users are able to buy these computing resources (including storage and computing power) as a utility on demand. Cloud computing entrusts remote services with a user's data, software and computation. Use of virtual computing resources can provide a number of advantages including cost advantages and/or the ability to adapt rapidly to changing computing resource needs.
Managing cloud computing resources, such as those described above, can be complicated. At least part of the complexity can be attributed to the large number of instances of computing resources and the interactions between the computing resources within the cloud computing data center. For example, it can be difficult to design metrics that accurately predict performance degradations of resources in the data center. Poorly performing or unhealthy resources can create a poor customer experience with the cloud computing service provider, causing the customer to seek price discounts for using the resources or causing the customer to change cloud computing service providers.